Foster Against Adams
Story Everyone is in their seats, waiting anxiously for Josie and Nathan to start the battle. Jon: It will be a difficult battle. Nate: They are both really good trainers. Drake: Yeah. Tyler: I can see Josie winning. Rosa: 100% Nathan. April: This is too difficult to call. Constantine: We will have to wait and see how the battle goes. Josie: Let's win this. Nathan: You can try too. Nathan sends out Bisharp. Josie: So, Bisharp. If you are using a Dark and Steel type, then I will use Goodra! Josie sends out her Goodra. Jon: Goodra! Mary: Nice to see Goodra again. Nathan: A Dragon type. Now, Metal Claw! Bisharp moves in towards Goodra using Metal Claw. Josie: Bide! Goodra uses Bide and then gets hit with Metal Claw. Nathan: Now, Iron Head! Bisharp hits Goodra using Iron Head. Goodra uses Bide and hits Bisharp, and doesn't deal much damage. Josie: Now, go with Dragon Pulse! Goodra uses Dragon Pulse and Bisharp dodges. Josie: Draco Meteor! Goodra then uses Draco Meteor. Nathan: Metal Sound! Bisharp uses Metal Sound and uses its as a protective shield as Draco Meteor falls down from the sky. Josie: What the?! Nathan: Now, Iron Head! Bisharp uses Iron Head towards Goodra. Josie: Power Whip! Goodra uses Power Whip to deflect Bisharp. Nathan: Iron Head! Bisharp heads towards Goodra again. Josie: Dragon Pulse! Goodra uses Dragon Pulse at Bisharp, who dodges and still heads towards Goodra. Josie: Bide! However, Goodra doesn't use Bide. Josie: Goodra? Instead Goodra uses Aqua Tail to knock Bisharp back. Josie: Awesome, you learnt Aqua Tail. Nathan: Congratulations but that won't help you. Josie: Why not? Nathan: Bisharp is fast. Guillotine! Bisharp hits Goodra fast with Guillotine, knocking Goodra out instantly. April: Whoa! Maria: A move which guarantees a knock out. Rosa: It's all going to Nathan's plan. Drake: I wonder what Josie will do next. Kyle: Let's watch and find out. Josie returns Goodra. Josie: You were great Goodra. Man, that was a shock. Need to match speed with speed. Dark clouds begin to form above. Jon: Looks like rain may be happening. Constantine: Well it is sometimes forecast too. Tyler: Is it? Mary: Getting off topic aren't we. Josie sends out Mandibuzz. Nathan: A Mandibuzz now. Josie: Nasty Plot! Mandibuzz uses Nasty Plot and increases her special attack. Nathan: Interesting. Josie: Now, Heat Wave! Mandibuzz uses Heat Wave towards Bisharp. Nathan: Metal Sound! Instead Bisharp uses Stone Edge and cancels out Heat Wave. Nathan: Awesome! Bisharp then uses Slash towards Mandibuzz but Mandibuzz flies up to dodge Slash. Jon: That was a good idea. Josie: Now, Air Slash! Mandibuzz uses Air Slash and hits Bisharp but still not much damage has been done. Nathan: So, now what? Josie: Dark Pulse! Nathan: Metal Claw! Mandibuzz uses Dark Pulse but Bisharp deflects it with Metal Claw. Josie: Argh. Nathan: Iron Head! Bisharp uses Iron Head towards Mandibuzz. Josie: Dodge it! Instead, Mandibuzz uses Hyper Beam, knocking Bisharp back. Josie: You learnt Hyper Beam! Nathan: Even more moves learnt. Stone Edge! Bisharp uses Stone Edge at Mandibuzz, causing a lot of damage. Josie: Mandibuzz! Nathan: Slash! Bisharp rushes in using Slash. Josie: Dark Pulse! Mandibuzz uses Dark Pulse but Bisharp dodges and then hits Mandibuzz with Slash, knocking Mandibuzz out. Referee: Mandibuzz is unable to battle. Josie: You were great Mandibuzz. Josie returns Mandibuzz. Josie: Now two have gone down. Nathan: I thought this would be a little tougher. Josie: A little tougher?! Josie gets angry. Jon: Josie is angry. Maria: Well losing two Pokemon that fast, would anger anyone. Rosa: But its is all working to Nathan's plan. Mary: Well he has been all out attack on many of his battles. Tyler: Yeah. Kyle: Everyone has their battle style. Jon: But Josie needs to recover from this. April: Agreed, but we both know how she is. Josie sends out another Pokemon. Nathan: And now Tsareena. Josie: Yep. Nathan: Metal Claw! Bisharp races towards Tsareena using Metal Claw. Josie: I'm not about to lose another Pokemon to Nathan, now Trop Kick! Tsareena uses Trop Kick and cancels out Metal Claw. Josie: Now, Energy Ball! Tsareena uses Energy Ball at Bisharp, hitting Bisharp. Nathan: Good, but still standing. Slash! Bisharp moves fast and hits Tsareena with Slash. Nathan: Again! Bisharp runs in towards Tsareena. Josie: Return! Tsareena gets covered in a light white light and then hits Bisharp countering Slash. Josie: Play Rough! Tsareena uses Play Rough on Bisharp, causing a good amount of damage. Nathan: Ah, good. Now, Iron Head! Bisharp moves in fast using Iron Head. Josie: Trop Kick! Tsareena hits with Trop Kick stopping Bisharp and then hits Bisharp again with a powerful Trop Kick. Josie: Nice. Bisharp then falls over. Referee: Bisharp is unable to battle. Nathan returns Bisharp. Nathan: You were fantastic Bisharp. Now, for a Grass Type. Hmm. Rosa: Now he is thinking. This is bad. April: Bad? Constantine: Why bad? Nate: Because he may not be following the game plan. Rosa: And if he doesn't, then it isn't confirmed that he will win. Nathan: Right, let's go! Nathan sends out Mightyena. Josie: A Dark type?! Nathan: Fire Fang! Mightyena hits Tsareena with Fire Fang. Nathan: Now, Hyper Beam! Mightyena uses Hyper Beam towards Tsareena. Josie: Dodge and Play Rough! Tsareena dodges and then hits with Play Rough, causing a lot of damage. Josie: Now, Trop Kick! Tsareena uses Trop Kick towards Mightyena. Nathan: Crunch! Mightyena uses Crunch to stop Trop Kick. Nathan: Fire Fang! Mightyena then hits Tsareena with Fire Fang, causing a lot of damage. Josie: No you don't! Tsareena, use Play Rough! Nathan: Attack using Shadow Ball! Tsareena is close with Play Rough but Mightyena uses Shadow Ball and both moves connect and then an explosion occurs, knocking both Mightyena and Tsareena out. Referee: It's a double knockout. Josie: You were great Tsareena, return! Nathan: Good job Mightyena. Josie and Nathan return their Pokemon. Nathan: Hmm. Josie: Let's go! Josie sends out Ambipom. Jon: I swear I know that Pokemon. Drake: I don't. Rotom-Dex: Then allow me to help. Rotom-Dex scans Ambipom. Rotom-Dex: Ambipom, the Long Tail Pokemon, and Aipom's evolved form. Ambipom is a Normal Type. It uses its tails for everything. If it wraps both of its tails around you and gives you a squeeze, that's proof it really like you. Rotom-Dex stops scanning Ambipom. Jon: Thought it looked like Aipom. Mary: Yeah. April: I wonder what Nathan will choose. Rosa: Lucario if he is smart about it. Nathan: Let's go! Nathan sends out Lucario. Nate: You were right. Constantine: Which leaves Ambipom in a disadvantage. Nathan: Close Combat! Lucario heads in fast ready to hit with Close Combat. Josie: Fake Out! Ambipom hits Lucario with Fake Out, stopping Lucario. Josie: Now, Dual Chop! Ambipom uses Dual Chop and knocks Lucario backwards. Nathan: Aura Sphere! Lucario uses Aura Sphere towards Ambipom, hitting the sweet spot. Josie: You okay? Ambipom nods. Nathan: Bone Rush! Lucario rushes towards Ambipom using Bone Rush. Josie: Double Hit! Ambipom counters using Double Hit, blocking Bone Rush. Nathan: Psychic! Lucario then uses Psychic and smashes Ambipom into the battlefield. Nathan: Aura Sphere. Lucario uses Aura Sphere towards Ambipom. Josie: Dodge it! Ambipom dodges. Josie: Attract! Ambipom uses Attract and it hits Lucario, infatuating him. Nathan: A female Ambipom then. Josie: Yep, and now what you going to do? Nathan: Bone Rush! However Lucario doesn't do anything. Josie: Dual Chop! Ambipom uses a barrage of Dual Chops, unfortunately snapping Lucario out of infatuation. Nathan: Aura Sphere! Lucario uses a close range Aura Sphere and knocks Ambipom out, smashing into the battlefield next to Josie. Referee: Ambipom is unable to battle. Josie: You were great Ambipom. Josie returns Ambipom. Rosa: And she only has two. Jon: Doesn't mean anything. Tyler: You okay Jon? You are getting fired up. Nate notices Jon's annoyance towards Rosa's remarks. Nathan: And who now? Josie: Primarina! Josie sends out Primarina. Nathan: A Water and Fairy type. Josie: Let's go! Nathan: Aura Sphere! Josie: Moonblast! Lucario uses Aura Sphere and Primarina uses Moonblast to cancel the move. Josie: Energy Ball! Primarina uses Energy Ball and hits Lucario and also gets a special defence drop. Nathan: Not a bad one. Josie: Sparkling Aria! Primarina uses Sparkling Aria and Lucario dodges all of the attacks. Nathan: Now Bone Rush! Lucario heads in towards Primarina using Bone Rush. Josie: Hyper Voice! Primarina uses Hyper Voice but it has blue bubbles coming off it. Hyper Voice hits Lucario, causing a lot of damage. Rosa: Liquid Voice! Kyle: Liquid Voice? Nate: It's an ability which causes any voice moves into Water types moves. Josie: Moonblast! Primarina then uses Moonblast and hits Lucario, knocking it out. Referee: Lucario is unable to battle. Nathan returns Lucario. Nathan: Not bad, now Silvally! Nathan then sends out Silvally. Nathan: Multi-Attack! Silvally uses Multi-Attack and it is a Dark type, and heads towards and hits Primarina. Nathan: Follow up with Snarl! Silvally uses Snarl towards Primarina. Josie: Moonblast! Primarina uses Moonblast and stops Snarl. Nathan: Air Slash! Silvally takes the opportunity and hits Primarina causing a lot of damage. Nathan: Great! Josie: Primarina? Primarina staggers up. Josie: Okay, let's do this then! Josie puts the Primarium Z into her Z Ring. Josie: Let's go! Josie and Primarina perform the Z Move for Sparkling Aria. Josie: Oceanic Operetta! Primarina uses her Z Move, hitting Silvally with a lot of force and knocking Silvally out. Referee: Silvally is unable to battle. Nathan returns Silvally. Nathan: Using a Z Move with Primarina and one other Pokemon available. Nathan sends out Infernape. Josie: Infernape? Really? Nathan: What? Josie: I thought you were going to make this challenging, Hyper Voice! Primarina uses Hyper Voice with water bubble coming off it. Nathan: Thunder Punch! Infernape dodges and then knocks Primarina out with Thunder Punch. Referee: Primarina is unable to battle. Josie: You were amazing as usual. Josie returns Primarina. Josie: It's all up to you! Josie sends out Duosion. Nathan: Duosion? Nice. Flare Blitz! Infernape heads towards Duosion using Flare Blitz. Josie: Psyshock! Duosion uses Psyshock and hits Infernape, who still hits Duosion after taking a lot of damage. Josie: Psychic! Duosion then uses Psychic to lift Infernape up. Nathan: Now, this is interesting. Josie: Go! Duosion sends Infernape into the ground. Josie: Gyro Ball! Nathan: Close Combat! Duosion heads towards Infernape, but Infernape counters them all using Close Combat. Nathan: Overheat! Infernape then hits Duosion backwards using Overheat. Josie: You okay? Duosion nods. Josie: Great. Nathan: Flare Blitz! Infernape uses Flare Blitz towards Duosion. Josie: Psyshock! Duosion uses Psyshock and causes a lot of damage to Infernape, ultimately knocking Infernape out. Referee: Infernape is unable to battle. Nathan: You were amazing Infernape. Nathan returns Infernape. Nathan: I have to be honest, I never thought I would have to use this Pokemon in this battle. Josie: I'm glad I disappointed you! Nathan: Kurotora! Nathan sends out his shiny Greninja. Josie: Oh no. Nathan: Oh yes. Now, Night Slash! Kurotora hits Duosion with a powerful Night Slash. Nathan: Follow up with Water Shuriken! Kurotora then uses Water Shuriken towards Duosion. Josie: Flash Cannon! Duosion uses Flash Cannon cancelling out Water Shuriken. Josie: Since Psychic type moves won't do a thing, use Gyro Ball! Duosion heads towards Kurotora using Gyro Ball. Nathan: Aerial Ace! Kurotora counters with Aerial Ace. Nathan: Hydro Pump! Kurotora uses Hydro Pump, hitting Duosion and causing it to crash into the battlefield. Josie: Duosion! The Referee walks closer to get a better look. Referee: Duosion is unable to-- The Referee gets cut off by Duosion slowly flying up. Josie: Duosion! Then Duosion begins to use Recover. Nathan: Recover?! Just as Duosion stops using Recover, it begins to evolve. Josie: Duosion is evolving! Jon: Nice turn around. Rosa: Duosion evolving puts a lot of spanners into the works. Duosion is covered in blue light and begins to evolve, and then the blue light erupts away, revealing the new Pokemon. Josie: Duosion evolved into Reuniclus! Nathan: Congratulations! But this means nothing. Night Slash! Kurotora races in using Night Slash, but just before he is about to strike Reuniclus uses Focus Blast, causing Kurotora to smash into the battlefield. Nathan: Whoa! Josie: That was so cool, Reuniclus! You learned Focus Blast! Nate: Evolving gave Reuniclus a lot of power. Kyle: Now what will happen? Rosa: I'm not sure any more. Nathan: This is interesting now! Hydro Pump! Kurotora uses Hydro Pump towards Reuniclus. Josie: No you don't, Psychic! Reuniclus uses Psychic on the the Hydro Pump, dispersing it. Nathan: Night Slash! Kurotora then hits Reuniclus with Night Slash, causing a lot of damage. Josie: Recover! Reuniclus then uses Recover to heal itself a bit. Nathan: Hmm. Josie: Gyro Ball! Reuniclus uses Gyro Ball towards Kurotora. Nathan: Aerial Ace! Kurotora uses Aerial Ace to counter Gyro Ball. Nathan: Water Shuriken! Kurotora uses Water Shuriken towards Reuniclus who dodges and then flies along the side of the stadium. Kurotora follows in hot pursuit. Nathan: Night Slash! Kurotora uses Night Slash towards Reuniclus but Reuniclus dodges and Kurotora gets stuck in the sidewall of the battlefield. Josie: Right, Focus Blast! Reuniclus uses a powerful Focus Blast on Kurotora, knocking him out. Referee: Greninja is unable to battle, Reuniclus wins, and Josie moves onto the final! The whole crowd roars. Nathan: Oh man. Nathan returns Kurotora and then heads over to Josie and Reuniclus. Josie: That was a great battle Nathan! Nathan: It sure was. They both shake hands. Jon: And it's our turn soon Rosa! Rosa: Sure is! The screen freezes. Narrator: Nathan and Josie began their battle, with Nathan easily defeating a few of Josie's Pokemon, but it all came down to Reuniclus, who evolved during its battle with Kurotora. Reuniclus and Kurotora battled hard, but Reuniclus became the victor, helping Josie move on to the final. Who will Josie face in the final? Rosa or Jon? Major events *Josie is revealed to have obtained Primarina, Duosion and Ambipom. *Josie's Goodra is revealed to have learned Bide, and learns Aqua Tail. *Josie's Tsareena is revealed to have learned Return. *Nathan is revealed to have obtained a Bisharp and Silvally. *Nathan's Bisharp learns Stone Edge. *Nathan's Lucario reveal to know Close Combat. *Josie's Mandibuzz learns Hyper Beam. *Josie's Duosion learns Recover, evolves into Reuniclus, and learns Focus Blast. *Josie defeats Nathan and advances to the finals. Trivia *Nathan's Lucario is confirmed to be male in this episode after being hit by Attract from Josie's Ambipom. **Josie's Ambipom is also confirmed to be female in this episode. Characters Jon Spencer Drake Milford April Cass Mary Potts Tyler Moor Nathan Foster Nate Spencer Rosa Jones Josie Adams Kyle Winterman Maria Winterman Constantine Pokemon Jon * Typhlosion Josie * Tsareena * Goodra * Duosion → Reuniclus * Ambipom * Primarina * Mandibuzz Nathan * Kurotora * Lucario * Bisharp * Silvally * Mightyena * Infernape Category:Alola: The Next Chapter! Category:Episodes Category:Pokemon Episodes